Virtually all internal combustion engines have some type of internal positive pressure lubrication system. To provide the pressurized oil flow in the lubrication system, many automotive internal combustion engines have relied upon a gerotor type pump. Although gerotor type pumps have proven to be highly reliable, it is desirable to provide a variable displacement vane pump which requires less power draw on the engine in order to improve fuel economy.